


We Will Always Find Each Other

by Fiobri



Series: Eternal Cycle [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Harry Potter, Avenger Hermione Granger, Avengers Family, Dimension Travel, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Gen, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Master of Death (Harry Potter), Missions Gone Wrong, Resurrection Stone, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: Hermione and Harry, trained by living magical artifacts to be the best action duo ever, should have known things wouldn't stay as they were. Not since Harry was a trouble magnet raised to defeat a Dark Lord and their friendship in Ron hadn't been friendship at all. It still wouldn't have prepared them for the jump in dimensions, loss of their whole world, and being times apart.But as bad as things get, they've still got their promise. To find each other. Always.Cycle 31 606. Mix Cycle, Harry Potter/Avengers.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Hermione Granger & Avengers Team, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Eternal Cycle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Harry Potter





	We Will Always Find Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a bunch of stuff planned and again no guarantee that it'll come to fruition. I just really want to share these Cycles since it feels like it's unfair to just hoard them until I get something done. Maybe feedback will also help. 
> 
> I'll publish two more first chapters and write whichever interests me and you readers most.

He knew they shouldn't have taken this mission. 

“ _ It’s just a simple stealth mission! Just sneak in and sneak out” _ , he said. Yeah right…

Not that the duo really could've refused. It would've gone against their morals as there were people experimenting on dangerous magic, on  _ humans _ at that. The two were the best of the best and the best always got the riskiest jobs. Some would argue the risky ones were the most interesting ones and Harry would agree. Hermione would do so reluctantly. 

Yes, they knew they were adrenaline junkies. 

Plus somewhere along the line Hermione had gotten as bad as Harry with the 'saving people thing'. Actually, they both had gotten better at it. Auror job was exactly that: saving people. Keeping them safe. 

Well, most of the time. At least for them. Because they weren't just  _ any _ Auror partners. They were The Duo. The two who didn't actually  _ belong _ into Auror ranks. Consultants, if you will. Ones you sent on secretive, sensitive, dangerous, risky, volatile, or  _ impossible _ missions. Because more often than not they could actually  _ pull it off _ . 

Well. Not today. Potter Luck said it needed a change of pace. 

Which was why they were now trapped inside a building with explosive and illegal magical experiments that could go off any second. Hermione and Harry shared a glance and bounced into action. 

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a string of magic infused runes before expertly throwing it around the experiments. It lit up as a giant version of a containment ward. He knew it wouldn’t hold long if  _ all _ of the things exploded but it was better than a simple shield. Hermione had descended on the people, the researchers and the experimented, and dished out self-activating Portkeys left and right. 

No, not the normal kind. There were anti-apparition wards in place. 

The destination? A holding cell, of course. And the medical bay. 

Harry worked on strengthening the wards and figuring out  _ what _ the stupidly brilliant people had actually worked on. Something way out of bounds, that was for sure. 

Wait, wha- 

“ _ Mione! _ ”, he called out in alarm as a flare of magic activated  _ other _ runes. Something both of them had stupidly missed. (To be fair they  _ were _ carved _ inside _ the floor and the power was disguised behind experiments… ) 

Now that he actually had a moment to think (no, he didn’t have the  _ time- _ ) the room was perfectly arranged for a transportation ritual of some sort. He had no desire to figure out where it went. Neither did Hermione if that slightly horrified and annoyed expression was any indication. She could tell what was happening too even if runes were more Harry’s thing. 

They activated their own emergency Portkeys the moment the male of the Duo called out. 

Unfortunately, the ritual did too. 

A chain reaction. 

One, Portkeys created a wormhole through time and space. 

Two, the experiments exploded and shattered the barely strengthened wards (which would usually stop about fifty overpowered curses, or ten small grenades). 

Three, the runes activated, ripping a summoning spell through reality. A summoning to the  _ wrong _ direction because experiments messed up the schematics and other stuff. 

Four, Harry’s ward shield became a link that locked them to each other and kept them safe from magical coconations that shouldn’t exist. 

Five, Potter Luck, in usual Potter Luck fashion, got them out of the no-hope-of-surviving situation it had gotten them into in the first place. 

Emerald green locked with honey brown right before the world descended into rainbow colored lines as the familiar-yet-different hook-behind-navel feeling overtook them. Their world disappeared. 

xXXx

No. Nothing. There was literally  _ nothing _ here. Harry sighed through his nose as he looked over the Black Lake that _ should _ have been next to a familiar castle. Only it looked like the castle never existed. He had checked for every cloaking magic he could think of but… 

It felt as if there wasn't magic  _ at all _ . Zero. Nada. Except his. 

And Hermione's but he had no idea where she  _ was _ . He'd waited in their usual meeting place (in the Muggle world) and worried because no matter  _ how _ long he'd been there or how often she never came and the subtle messages were never answered. Really, if it wasn't their soul bond informing him she was alive he'd have freaked out.  _ Spectacularly _ . And even then it was muted, like she was so far away they wouldn't be able to reach each other if they tried. 

Ugh. The Elder Wand he carried couldn’t connect them either. Same for the Stone. Hermione had the Cloak. It was worrying. Not many things could block a shared mindscape… 

He swallowed and looked up. The sky was blue. It was still blue and grass was still green. At this point he would say that the two facts weren't as sure as the promise he and his sister in all but blood had made in fourth year. 

They would always,  _ always _ , find each other. 

Looked like he had some traveling to do. 

xXXx

Hermione felt odd. Scratch that she felt  _ everything _ . Very oddly at that. As if she was in at  _ least _ four places at once, scattered across space and time and reality. Her hands fumbled around as she slowly came to one place.  _ Exactly _ one place though she was sure her connection with the other three weren’t gone. They were like echoes. 

She frowned at the voices in her hurting head and the feel of a cold floor under her weight. 

Her eyes opened a fraction to a dim place where screams from far yet close came all around. Like she was there yet not. Screams of pain, sorrow, and fear. Depression. Negative feelings hurtling back and forth. It was foreboding, disconcerting, and above all distracting. Made her itch to save them all, take down the ones who radiated that sickening sadistic glee. It took her a second to understand that she was wrapped in familiar fabric that no doubt made her invisible to anyone walking by. It sparked a flare of gratitude in her chest. 

_ ‘Thanks Trace’ _ , she thanked in her mind. 

There was a brief hug-like feeling and an answer,  _ ‘No prob. Just get up, save people, and find our siblings’ _

That shocked Hermione awake like nothing else. It meant Harry wasn’t here. Frisk and Drew were with Harry and Rina should be connecting them  _ all _ together. That meant Trace should already know where they were. She didn’t. A cold flare of dread pooled in her stomach as she felt for the soul bond with Harry. She sighed in relief at finding it there. Though it felt… muted. And she couldn’t tell what he was feeling. 

As if even if she  _ wanted _ to find him she would have to break some rules of existence. 

_ ‘...We’ll have to bend some reality. That or break it, and then patch it up’ _

_ ‘The usual then’ _ , Trace commented though there was anxiety in her soundless voice. It wasn’t often she got separated from Rina. There wasn’t much that  _ could _ do that. 

Hermione nodded slightly, though this  _ did _ go just a bit outside of what they usually did. Well, what she herself and Harry did. She couldn’t speak for the four immortals currently best friends with the Duo. The immortals who were the Hallows, which was a bit freaky. And then there was Rina who was the ‘mindscape caretaker’. 

She turned her head and grimaced.  _ Mostly _ back in working order but the headache was killing her! 

Slowly sitting up and blinking around she noted she was in some kind of research hall or storage of… something  _ powerful _ . Technology she was  _ sure _ wasn’t out in the markets in her own world. Because this clearly wasn’t her world. Soldiers were walking around and looking scarily combat ready. 

Someone knocked. She turned to see a door and a guard went to open it. Only to get knocked out by someone with a blue helmet and a shield on his back with a painting of America’s flag. Her eyes widened.  _ What? _

_ ‘Steve! That’s Captain America!’ _ , Trace called out happily in her mind,  _ ‘It’s World War 2 and they’re against Nazis. In another life and dimension we fought together’ _

Hermione’s mind was whirling painfully as she rose. Unfortunately she made a noise in the process and ‘Steve’ turned to her direction, gun pointed. Hermione thought fast as she stepped out of the way. If she made any sense of the onslaught of information he was a good guy out to get bad guys. But  _ Captain America _ ? Seriously? Hmm… if he was here to save people she wanted in. 

“America’s forces?”, she whispered and winced at her hoarse voice. 

He didn’t move but his eyes widened. 

“Who? Where are you?”, he asked just as quietly but sharply. 

Slowly she took her hood off just as Trace turned herself into a normal but camouflaged cloak. The man looked like someone had just turned his world to its head. And sat on it. Hermione admitted she, a slightly disheveled girl in battle robes, must make a strange sight in an enemy base. If this was a base. 

“I’m Hermione”, she said and thought even faster as she tried to explain her appearance, “Here to rescue people. Got a bit held up here until you showed up. You?” 

He raised an eyebrow. The soldier recovered very quickly, she had to give him that. She could see she wasn’t trusted but she hadn’t expected to be. Not when she practically sneaked up on him in and had the ability to be  _ invisible _ . 

“Steve. On a rescue mission”, he stated before glancing at the surroundings briefly but no people were coming their way. He seemed to think about something before coming to a decision, “Think you can do that invisibility thing on two?” 

Hermione smiled both in relief and to relieve tension. To show him she was honest. Mostly at least. Trace could do what he asked pretty easily from a short distance nowadays. Well, it would be a much bigger distance if they had the other Hallows close by too… 

“Not a problem” 

xXXx

Steve was having a hard time believing he was awake. 

Not only had he sneaked into an enemy base but he had run into someone who could turn herself and others invisible. He didn’t know if it was some new technology or if she just…  _ did _ it. And they were both coincidentally trying to rescue people at the same time. He was having a hard time believing that too. Coincidences were rare in things like these. 

The girl was a complete unknown and about as old as him or Peggy. She moved with training of some sort of military. Still, his gut told him he could trust her. That didn’t mean he would. Not yet anyway. She seemed to honestly be helping him. And  _ trusted _ him. She had her  _ back turned _ to him most of the time as they moved through the enemy place, collecting small items that might be useful later. Then again she might just be confident she could take him out. 

She had said to keep within five meters of her or he’d turn visible. He had no wish to test that but played it safe by still keeping to covered places. How she turned him invisible with just a necklace was a mystery. Seriously, he couldn’t see his hands! Or legs! At least not properly. More like looking at a reflection in a window. It took a little getting used to though he would admit to its usefulness. 

Between them it didn’t take long at all to find the prisoners. Hermione paused for a second before turning to him (It was strange how the invisible people weren’t completely invisible to each other, though that was useful too). Her eyes were thoughtful and worried. 

“I don’t know how people will react to me if I make myself known”, she whispered to him, “With you it was an accident. If others find out they might try to dissect me to see how I work” 

His eyes widened in sudden understanding. No, he wouldn’t want that either. His trust in this strange girl went up a notch because that sounded sincere. And plausible. For someone who could make herself and others invisible. So he nodded his understanding. 

“I’ll take out the guard and get them out”, he told her and reached for the necklace. 

Hermione’s silent sigh of relief was even more proof of her honesty. 

“I’m giving them all some invisible extra protection so they have more of a chance getting back alive. You too if you want?” 

Steve was kind of impressed. Though he didn’t know  _ at all _ how that was supposed to work. He nodded in understanding and took the necklace away fully, making Hermione disappear from his vision. He handed it back to the direction he assumed she was at. She took it and it vanished. That was neat. And freaky. He would think about it later. 

A strangely warm feeling came over him and he almost jumped. It felt… like a blanket. One that left people feeling safe under it. 

“That was the protection”, Hermione whispered near soundlessly, “It should last three hard hits. I’ll be going around doing that ‘till you free them all. Then I’ll find you” 

He nodded again in a slight daze. This mission wasn’t turning out how he imagined it. Not really. It was too… magical. He wasn’t sure it was good but he didn’t think it was bad either. Efficient, definitely. 

“Hey”, he said and more felt than saw Hermione listening, “If you find a man named James Barnes…”, he trailed off. 

“I’ll tell you”, her voice had a smile in it and Steve felt relieved as they started moving again. 

The gal’s footsteps were nearly silent on the metal as she ran and he sprang to action too. It really wouldn’t do to loiter around when Bucky might be dying or imprisoned in these round cages. Or worse. Steve really hoped not. 

But first, freeing prisoners and meeting up with Hermione again. 

Huh.

Somehow it was getting hard  _ not _ to trust her when the protection she did felt so… safe. 

xXXx

Steve felt worry fill him as he heard his friend was  _ not _ there but somewhere no one had come back from. Even as he answered to a question about his qualification (knocking out Hitler over 200 times was apparently answer enough even if it wasn’t possible) his mind was whirling with ways Bucky could’ve been hurt. He looked around once, searching for his invisible… companion? Fellow rescuer? Of course, he couldn’t see her so he just started running. 

That was the right decision as he immediately heard footfalls next to his. Somehow the gal’s presence was reassuring. They turned a corner and suddenly a necklace was thrust in his face and he gratefully wrapped it around his neck. He briefly glanced at her eyes and was slightly surprised to see the worry in them. 

“Your friend’s not there?”, Hermione asked, voice quiet but not a whisper. 

He shook his head and looked forward again. Explosions and shouts were already starting to echo outside. She needed no other answer and her expression shifted to determined. 

“You know where to look?”

Frustratingly, he couldn’t do anything else than shake his head again. Hermione was quiet for a moment. 

“I might be able to find him”, she stated with conviction. 

He threw her a surprised glance. Her lips quirked slightly upwards. 

“Invisibility isn’t my only trick”, she dug around in her pocket and threw him a pair of glasses. 

Bemused but not going to question it he put them on. His step almost faltered. He could see  _ shapes _ . Human shapes in different colors. Almost all moving towards the escapees. He could  _ see through walls _ with the glasses. He glanced back at Hermione with admiration and saw her with another pair on. 

“Wow. That makes things easier”, he smiled in amazement looking around for anyone that might resemble a prisoner. 

Four steps later he felt a tug on his shoulder and saw a finger pointing towards two pretty faraway shapes. They were lying down on their back. Above where the floor should be. 

He was so glad he ran into this mysterious lady. 

xXXx

Hermione was glad she had run into Steve. She would have felt lost here without him to follow around. Another world. Without Harry. She was afraid she’d never find him again. But they had promised, so they  _ had _ to. She didn’t want that promise broken. 

In the meantime she focused on the familiarity of a mission. 

Finding and rescuing captured soldiers in what Trace had confirmed as World War 2. A strange WW2 that had super weapons and super soldiers. She looked ahead and saw a mob of soldiers they’d have to fight. Wondering if there were cameras she conjured a staff and started whacking. Harry and her had started strengthening their bodies and learning to fight hand on hand on the recommendation of Trace and Drew. 

Boy, was she glad for that now. 

Steve had his shield as they made sure not to wander five meters away from each other while steadily moving towards the two men somewhere far away. She glanced towards the two shapes and saw one starting to fade. A pang of sadness washed through her as she knocked someone unconscious. Or dead. She didn’t want to kill but knew it was necessary sometimes. Like when at war. 

To think this was the  _ second _ war she’d been to. At  _ twenty-five _ . 

“Steve”, she said when she drifted close to him, blocking someone trying to get at the man, “One of them is dead” 

He glanced there and gritted his teeth. 

“Let’s hurry” 

She nodded and followed his lead as they rushed through the enemy men. It was quite easy. None of them knew where to aim. Nor what was happening when their fellows fell. 

It took the two under five minutes to reach the room where the man was held. He was mumbling something barely coherent. 

“Bucky!”, Steve called out as he rushed to his friends side. Hermione sighed in relief and marveled at their luck. Then again, Harry’s annoying but miraculous luck might be contagious. 

_ Harry… _ , her thoughts started spiralling dangerously. She shook her head to clear it. 

Trace nudged her mind and made her visible just as Steve took off the necklace so Bucky could see him. Though the necklace was really just a trinket to hide the magic. The glasses were her and her brother’s own invention though. Steve had taken them off to see his friend more clearly. Hermione watched the reunion as she dug around in her almost bottomless waist bag. 

“Here”, she took out a vial of Girding Potion, “Something to get your strength back. Tastes vile but works” 

Bucky looked at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Not really that much of a surprise given that the guy next to him had done the same not even half an hour ago. Steve nudged his friend to take it, trusting her. The gesture made Hermione’s heart swell with gratitude. Bucky knocked it back with a grimace, then blinked in surprise and stood straighter. 

“Works fast”, he commented. 

A particularly loud explosion rocked the place and the trio rushed out. 

xXXx

Everything was on fire. 

Hermione watched in detached amazement and horror as the whole building under them burned. The heat got under her skin and made her sweat. She ran just behind Bucky and Steve who was leading them. Their feet hit the metal grid with rhythmic clangs. The place smelled like burning gas and flesh. She wanted to gag. Or cast a Bubble-Head Charm. 

“Captain America!”, a too cheerful voice called out ahead and it took a second to realize Trace had turned her invisible since quite a while ago. Good. She always knew what was needed. 

The witch had no intentions of revealing herself to the enemy. Or anyone really. 

“I am a great fan of your films!”, the man continued on the other side of the burning research lab. 

_ Oh, great. Another monologuing megalomaniac, _ she thought as their resident hero (super soldier according to Trace) and the villain closed in on each other on the bridge going where they needed to go. 

Steve punched him. The man reeled back. But not nearly as much as he  _ should _ have. Hermione had seen what that punch should do and that wasn’t it. Another super soldier, clearly. She watched the skirmish with bated breath, wand ready should she step in but Steve had it under control. 

Only, the bridge parted. And the other man removed his  _ face _ . 

“You don’t have one of those, do you?”, Bucky asked blandly as the piece of maybe latex flew into flames. 

The red skulled enemy ran away. Hermione hit him with a silent Tracking Charm. It wouldn’t have worked on magicals but he, as far as she could tell, wasn’t a wizard. The charm was the kind that would last for days from far away. Not the kind that’s range was shorter but could last for years. 

Still. They needed to get across. Trace made her visible as she searched for something with her eyes. A barely hanging metal pole from above caught her attention. 

“ _ Diffindo! Diffindo! _ ”, she cast two overpowered severing charms and startled the two men next to her as the pole fell, “ _ Arresto Momentum! _ ”, it slowed down to a float, “ _ Imponderosum! _ ”, a featherlight charm to not crush the floor from under them. 

She took a deep breath and started the biggest transfiguration she had done in a while. The pole transformed into something large and flat like a bridge. It worked and she let her breath out. Then the hardest part. 

“ _ Locomotor _ ”, she said in an even tone of voice and started propelling the transformed pole to the place where the bridge had once been. 

Gently and carefully she placed it there and succeeded. The thing was about as thick as the grid they were standing on so it should easily hold their wight. To be sure it wouldn’t slide from under them she applied two sticking charms to the ends. Then she sighed in relief. 

Only to find two astonished and disbelieving stares locked on her. She would have explained but they kind of were in a smelly burning hall and she wanted out. Still, she fidgeted slightly eyes turning wary. 

“Yes, I’m a witch. Now  _ run! _ ”, she snapped and rushed across the makeshift bridge. 

She was relieved to hear footsteps following her. 

Honestly, today was full of Potter Luck. First she got transported into another world  _ without _ Harry. Then she was in the middle of a war, helping a  _ super soldier _ save other soldiers, met some  _ other _ super soldier of the  _ enemy’s _ side, and exposed herself as a witch to two non-magicals. 

This was going to be  _ sooo _ great… Especially when,  _ if _ , this world’s Ministry got on her case. But then again, war. 

She felt her head throb again, this time because of the sheer silliness that had become her life. 

_ ‘I wish Harry was here’ _ , she told Trace,  _ ‘It’s easier to deal with when I have him to rant to’ _

The Cloak squeezed around her in a hug as the mental link sent a wave of ‘we’re gonna be fine’ and ‘we’ll find them’. She really appreciated Trace in these moments. Who knew  _ what _ she would have done if she was alone? Probably muddled through somehow. But together it was way better. 

Now she just had to figure out what to tell Steve and Bucky and where to go from there… 

xXXx

It was total chaos out there. She waved snappish wand movement over Bucky and ignored his surprised gasp as they got out. Really, she should’ve done that the moment they found him. The girl let Captain America take the lead since he knew the terrain and where they were supposed to go. She knew the two had  _ questions _ . As did she. 

‘ _ Trace…?’ _

_ ‘It’ll be fine. But I… I don’t think there’s a Wizarding World here’ _ , the Cloak answered gently in her mind. 

Hermione felt her stomach clench in frustration and slight apprehension. Another world. Right. Teeth grinded together but she focused on following the men. Bucky was around her height but Steve clearly towered over her. She didn’t know why her mind snatched these little details while looking for distractions. 

The base was left behind them as they got over a wall and ran into the dark forest. Bucky was stumbling a little but he kept up. After maybe a kilometer they slowed to a stop and Hermione had to admit she was winded. Her gaze snapped behind them to scan the place, glasses on her nose again as she looked for humans nearby. No one anywhere close. 

But she waved out a notice-me-not anyway. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose she took the glasses off again and turned to the two soldiers. Who were staring at her. The young woman smiled nervously. 

“So… I actually woke up at that base after a big magical accident and needed a long few moments to determine what was going on. It was only after  _ that _ I decided to rescue people”, she told Steve. 

“Right…”, he said numbly, “They didn’t make-? Uh, I mean…”, the super soldier gestured at her helplessly. 

Hermione snorted and shook her head, “No, they didn’t make me. They didn’t even know I was there. Teleportation to unknown places does that” 

Bucky mouthed the word in disbelief. It was clear Steve too was having a hard time wrapping his mind around her. She kind of knew the feeling. McGonagall appearing with the news when she was eleven  _ had _ been unbelievable. She gave them an understanding look but then smiled wryly. 

“Really. We  _ just _ met a person with a red skull. And Steve’s a super soldier. I’m a witch with magical powers and a magic wand. Is this really so impossible anymore?” 

“…Well,  _ I _ rather think I’m hallucinating. My shorty best friend just rescued me while a head  _ taller _ than me, I drank a magic potion, we met someone kinda like a  _ comic book supervillain _ and suddenly a friendly witch comes along? Did reality  _ break  _ while I wasn’t looking!?”, Bucky demanded from the air with feeling. 

Hermione wisely didn’t tell him. She knew they  _ had _ kinda broken this reality with the Portkey jump. At least the rant got a laugh out of Steve and Trace was amused. She chuckled slightly before sobering. The soldiers looked to her sharply. 

“What now? I don’t really know where I am. And you two need to get to your army. They… probably won’t want me there…”, she trailed off with a frown, tug at her bond confirming Harry wasn’t anywhere nearby, “But I need resources to look for my partner” 

The last part was said thoughtfully, quietly. Her fellow soldiers (she  _ had _ fought in a war after all) still heard her. Steve’s brain seemed to kick into high gear as he mulled things over. Hermione was undoubtedly a fighter. He’d seen that and could respect it. Her abilities would be a  _ boon _ on their side and his mind was already on the map of other enemy bases he’d seen. 

He thought what some people in the army might want to do to her if the full extent of her powers were found out… No. The truth wouldn’t cut it. They needed something else. But not a complete lie either. 

“What if we pretend you’re an experiment female super soldier with special abilities?”, he asked slowly. 

Steve could see he’d caught Hermione’s interest. Bucky looked agreeable. She smirked lightly. 

“Tell me more” 

And those words led to a series of events that ended up with Hermione firmly at Steve’s side and later a part of Captain America’s team in the war against HYDRA. 

(The medical was tearing their hair out because the blood samples showed  _ nothing different _ . And  _ disappeared to thin air _ after an hour. Hermione wasn’t going to leave her blood lying around, not when she knew how many ways it could be used against her. She was just glad no one had ever found what makes magicals, well, magical. Otherwise she wouldn’t have been so confident in the blood drawing)

xXXx

**Author's Note:**

> There now exists a CHRONOLOGICAL CYCLE LIST with LINKS! It's the 3rd chapter in ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE which is the 20th fic in this series.


End file.
